Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a separate computing system, and more particularly, to a wireless communication system with a separate computing unit.
Description of the Prior Art
Due to technological advancement, wearable electronic apparatuses are becoming more popular with consumers and come in a wide variety of categories and functionalities. In this regard, users expect wearable electronic apparatuses, such as a pair of eyeglasses capable of projecting images or a wristband capable of detecting a pulse, to have excellent electronic computation functionality while maintaining minimized weight and low power consumption.
Minimized weight and low power consumption, however, are usually secured at the expense of electronic computation functionality because a high-performance processor, which is prerequisite to excellent computation functionality, inevitably consumes much power or causes heat dissipation problem.
Accordingly, how to reduce the weight and power consumption and increase the heat dissipation efficiency of a wearable electronic apparatus is an imperative issue to be addressed.